Más allá de la amistad
by Fernandha's
Summary: "—Entonces —contestó Bones—, antropológicamente hablando, tú eres prácticamente una mujer para mí." ** "—¿Qué? ¡Diablos, no! —la miró—no, no, no ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo." [VIÑETAS]
1. El típico inicio

**Resumen:**Ya se había sabido que lo opuesto se atraía, pero al parecer aún a ellos les queda demasiado por comprender.  
**Tipo:** Drabble.  
**Advertencias:**Ligero OoC. Y Spoilers de la quinta temporada. Dhúm, para quiénes ya vamos al corriente con la serie sabrán bien la respuesta a la última pregunta. Adoro el programa, y esta es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, perdonen la simpleza.

**Más allá de la amistad.**

—¿Bones? —la antropóloga dejó los huesos que estaba examinando y volteó por sobre su hombro para atender el llamado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Ya es demasiado noche, descansa —prosiguió Booth.

—No —mencionó tranquilamente—. Gracias, pero no, necesito saber la causa de su muerte, tenemos el cuándo, pero necesitamos saber con qué fue asesinado, para así saber quién fue el responsable —Booth no supo si seguía hablando con él o intentaba idealizarse un propósito. Su atención regresó cuando su colega le miró, de nueva cuenta—, realmente prefiero finalizar esto.

—¡Vamos Bones! —exclamó el pelinegro—, realmente es un caso difícil pero no por eso debes explotarte en el laboratorio, hasta Zack se fue con Angela y Hodings a cenar.

—No puedo —expresó nuevamente Brennan.

—Vamos —insistió—, será una noche de hombres —Temperance le miró—. Digo, no quiero decir que seas hombre, pero te comportas como tal —ella le siguió mirando— digo…no es que te comportes como hombre ni que seas hombre sino que te veo como hombre, aun que seas mujer, somos dos iguales —dijo nerviosamente por lo dicho.

—Entonces —contestó Bones—, antropológicamente hablando, tú eres prácticamente una mujer para mí.

—¿Qué? ¡Diablos, no! —la miró—no, no, no ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ahora a descansar, eres humana Bones, no tienes que sobre esforzarte.

—Sólo trato de entender tú forma de pensar —reclamó ella con voz neutral—realmente odio la psicología —nuevamente tomó los huesos y examinó—. Sinceramente —habló mientras movía los huesos para verificar si no había ninguna anomalía— Cam sigue aquí, ¿por qué no le preguntas si va contigo? Es decir, si lo que quieres es comer, ella te puede acompañar.

—No Brennan —dijo él seriamente—, lo que quiero es que descanses.

—No puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes —añadió—. Y no acepto ningún otro "no" por respuesta, Temperance Brennan vienes a comer y descansar antes de que suceda algo malo.

—Seleey Booth —dijo divertidamente sin cambiar mucho su expresión—, ya te dije que no.

—No me hagas esconder tus huesos —retó.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—, iré. Nadie toca mis huesos, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me meto con la antropológica y su cadáver —bromeó.

—Más te vale.

—Vamos a comer —comenzó, nuevamente, con sus insistencias.

—Zack, Angela y Hodings ya debieron de haber acabado —añadió Bones.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tú casa, tomamos unas cervezas? —sugirió Booth.

Brennan le miró, aún sonriendo, y Seeley curveó una ceja.

—Y pedimos comida Tailandesa —dijeron al unísono.

La de hebras cafés tomó sus cosas, encaminándose a dónde su compañero.

—¿Qué sucede con Camille? —curioseó ella.

—Pues no creo que quiera acompañarnos —contestó Booth—. Bien, más comida para mí —sonrió satisfecho.

—Si tú lo dices —sonrió la antropóloga.

Seleey y Temperance salieron del Jeffersonian riendo y otras veces ella explicándole ciertas cosas, el sentimiento que invadía su alrededor era diferente a todo lo que pudiese existir, era una reconfortante sensación de calidez, una que pudiese nunca existir dos veces. Ya se había sabido que lo opuesto se atraía, pero al parecer aun a ellos les queda demasiado por comprender. ¿Acaso se estaban enamorando? ¿El agente del FBI y la antropóloga podían siquiera pensar en algo más haya de la amistad en su relación?

Demasiadas preguntas que no podrían ser ya escritas pues no siempre había una respuesta, el destino es engañoso y puede hacer que lo más ilógicamente imposible se vuelva en algo común. ¿Qué les deparará a ellos aquella fuerza descomunal de la juguetona vida?, ¿amor o, quizá, amistad?


	2. Viñeta I - Booth

Bueno, agradezco los comentarios de **NoodleBones** (me alegro que te gustara, aunque en realidad el escrito consistía en un único capítulo), **ChrisBooth26637 **(haha, ciertamente. Adoro la pareja, aunque también me inclino por otras, me alegro que te gustara), **emily byb 35 **(err, gracias. Aunque, cómo le dije a Noodle, el escrito consistía en un único capítulo, me alegro que te gustara) y a **Anto Bones 16 **(dhúm, creo que todos quedaron con la idea de que se continuaría, supongo que puedo continuarla y me alegro que te gustara, gracias por comentar).

Intenté hacerme a la idea, llegué a una conclusión. Continuaré la historia sólo con la advertencia de que serán series de drabbles. Relacionados, sí. Pero que no irán en orden, ya verán la temática del _juego._

**0000000**

La luna era hermosa, resplandecía gratamente en lo más alto del cielo; las estrellas jugaban individualmente, danzando a su alrededor. Dándole el fondo más interesante que se podría plasmar, unas destellaban más que otras, ¿serían esas las vanidosas? Y había otras, más discretas, que brillaban sólo si las mirabas fijamente.

A Booth le gustaba pensar que a veces el universo se unía para formar los momentos más mágicos. Pensar como todo ser humano que a veces lo más idiota desencadenaba lo mejor del mundo.

Tomó de su cerveza.

—Que hermosa vista tienes de tu apartamento, Bones —habló, sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

Sintió como su compañera se sentaba a un costado suyo con una nueva ronda de bebidas alcohólicas y comida Tailandesa ya bien preparada.

—¿Consideras hermoso los gases de fábrica que provocan aquellas acumulaciones de nubes?

—Me refería a la luna y las estrellas —replicó Booth—. Brillan mucho esta noche.

—La luna y las estrellas son formaciones rocosas que no poseen luz propia, Booth. Reciben ésta de una manera artificial a través del Sol. Asimismo el Sol es una estrella…

Booth gustaba en pensar que a veces el universo se unía para formar los momentos más mágicos. Sin embargo, Booth también sabía que había personas que simplemente se tomaban todo de una manera demasiado… analítica.

—Lo divertido de esto, es cómo una simple formación rocosa puede hacer que los seres humanos…

Claro está que, mientras fuera Brennan, Booth la escucharía sin rechistar.

**0000000**

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Viñeta II - Booth

Seeley Joseph Booth, es un antiguo francotirador de Regimiento 75 (Rangers) del Ejército de los Estados Unidos y un lanzador de cuchillos experto. Es un hombre religioso por naturaleza habiendo siendo un Monaguillo de pequeño; tuvo una vida difícil para llegar donde estaba ahora ya que tiene una relación problemática con su familia. Luego de pilotar aviones _caza_ en la Guerra de Vietnam, el padre de Booth fue peluquero y tuvo problemas con la bebida, además de golpearlos a él y a su hermano (Jared). Seeley sabía que, de no ser por su abuelo, se habría suicidado joven.

Booth era un hombre atlético, consiguió enlistarse en el FBI sin muchas complicaciones aparentes. Siendo él, el lazo que unió por completo al FBI y el Instituto Jeffersonian por sus constantes visitas a la Dra. Brennan que —muy cariñosamente— había apodado Bones.

Booth sabía que Brennan gustaba de investigar, fundamentar y encontrar la verdad de cada caso con respecto a los huesos que podían quedar en la escena; prácticamente ya era una vida para Bones el ser así. Se divertía, aunque no mucho se le apreciara, recordando investigaciones pasadas, rememorando grandes hallazgos y sucesos históricos de su agrado; saliendo beber y comer con sus compañeros de una manera considerada. Brennan era una máquina de información andante, con un pensamiento racional que podía llegar a confundir; Booth la respetaba, muy a su forma pero así era. Y, ciertamente, no negaba que _su Bones_ realmente era guapa.

Por eso, cuando Temperance dejó de hacer ésos comentarios racionales que —quizá llegasen a confundirlo— pero siempre escuchaba, supo que algo estaba mal. Dejó de salir con él como antes lo hacía, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en sus investigaciones y descubrimientos para salir del Instituto cuando el reloj marcaban las once cuando, en un principio, detestaba tener que irse sin encontrar la verdad y arrestar al asesino; Brennan reflejaba mayor tranquilidad, como si una tensión que hubiera reprimido durante mucho tiempo se a calmara. Seeley la veía en varias ocasiones atenta a su celular, soltando discretas sonrisas que nadie podía ver más que él… por que Booth de verdad la observaba, algo andaba mal, muy mal. Y todo se confirmó cuando aquella noche un individuo la esperaba en la puerta.

—Han venido por mí —había escuchado de sus labios.

—¿Algún familiar? —interrogó Ángela.

—Digamos que un _amigo_.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Booth sintió su sangre hervir.

Pero… ¿por qué?

Cuando Bones se acercó y, aquél tipo, la beso tan íntimamente… Booth supo algo.

Bones estaba liberando su tensión sexual.

Bones se veía con aquél en vez de él.

Bones _disfrutaba _muchoaquél beso.

Y, aquél individuo estaba —prácticamente— dado por _muerto_.


	4. Viñeta III - Booth

Continuando, continuando ~ ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Drabble 3 **Miradas

—Vamos, Booth —hablo Hodgins—. ¿Qué tienes?

El agente del FBI frunció el ceño. Ángela y Zack platicaban animadamente sobre un tema que, hasta el momento, había ignorado; parecía ser que Montenegro intentaba explicarle de manera simple lo que significaban las miradas que podían darle las chicas, Addy refutaba con cuestiones científicas.

—No es nada en realidad —respondió, intentando sonar menos molesto de lo que estaba.

Jack, tomando de su cerveza, se recargó en la barra y suspiró, esperando a que le dieran un trago más para volver a la mesa.

—Entonces, únetenos. Ángela logrará quedar atontada con todas ésas cuestiones que Zack le plantea —recibió el nuevo trago y espero una contestación, Seeley lo miró y bufando quedamente partió con él hacía la mesa.

—Es por eso que digo que tus cuestiones románticas no tienes lógica suficiente, Ángela —inquirió Addy.

—¡No deben de tener lógica! —reclamó ella—. Sólo se deben vivir.

—Deja en paz al niño, Angy —soltó Jack entre risas—. Ya sabes que aún es un inocente y toda la cosa.

—Para que lo sepa, Dr. Hodgins, ya no soy virgen —aclaró su voz— sólo no entiendo las cuestiones románticas que viven todas las personas, encuentro carente de lógica el sentirse atraído por otra con un la_zo_ que ni siquiera tiene explicación científica que sea firme. Al final, todo es meramente deseo sexual.

—¡No es verdad! —bufó la artista.

—Ey, niños. Dejen de pelear —bromeó Jack.

Booth sólo los observa, entre divertido y disgustado.

—En todo caso —Zack cambió de tema— es como lo que pasa con la Dra. Brennan —el agente le miró—. La doctora siente una atracción meramente sexual hacía el sujeto que vino a recogerla —Booth apretó más la botella de bebida alcohólica, Ángela aún disgustada comenzó a relajar su mandíbula —. Es lo mismo que decir que yo me siento atraída hacia ella —Jack se atragantó con la cerveza— ciertamente encuentro a la doctora muy tentadora; tiene una buena complexión si se le ve con ropa, es normal que cualquier persona del sexo opuesto (o del mismo sexo) imagine lo que sería apreciar su anatomía al desnudo por que-

Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por Booth, quién azotó su botella vacía en la mesa, haciéndola tambalear. Ángela le miró asustada, Jack sorprendido y Zack confundido.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, Addy —sentenció antes de partir de ahí.

Ésa misma noche Hodgins comprendió aquél dicho que decía _Si las miradas fueran balas..._

—¿Qué dije? —susurró el chico minutos después.

…su pobre amigo Addy estaría mucho más que muerto.


	5. Viñeta IV - Booth

A partir de aquí los drabble comenzaran a torcerse, ¿a qué me refiero? Ya no irán en orden, tendrán relación, sí, pero se publicarán en desorden. Tomando la idea que se me planteó por inbox (me pidió de favor no decir quién): pueden dejar en sus comentarios las ideas para los próximos drabble, pueden o no tener relación con el anterior.

Ej: Miedos (que fue el que me dejó la usuaria): ¿Qué pasaría en una noche de tormenta donde Booth recuerda un pasado que desea a toda costa olvidar?

**Miedos**

El suelo temblaba, de una forma atemorizante. Podía sentir las grandes pisadas, el movimiento de los tanques, el crujir de las piedras al correr sobre ella; escuchar los alaridos de dolor que provenían de alguna parte (y yacía tiempo que perdió el origen) pero incrementaban, si hubiera sido él aquél que estuviese gritando ya habría roto sus cuerdas vocales.

A un costado suyo se encontraba un arma, tirada. No muy lejos de su alcance, pero Booth se había lastimado, cualquier movimiento le resultaba extremadamente doloroso, miró con ahínco el panorama, no fue hasta que miró como llegaban más de sus compañeros que sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones; un grupo pequeño (quizá médicos, su vista se encontraba ya nublada por la pérdida de sangre) se le acercó para curarle.

—_Booth…_

Escuchó que le llamaban. Y el trueno de las pistolas resonó en lo más profundo de su mente.

—_Booth…_

Intentó encontrar el origen de aquella voz que se le hacía tan extremadamente conocida, ¿de quién era?, ¿de dónde provenía?, ¿por qué le llamaban? ¡Mierda, su brazo no reaccionaba!

—_Booth…_

Esta vez el sonido de la voz fue más alto, más cercano. Pero todo lo que veía a su alrededor eran cuerpos, balas, sangres y médicos auxiliando; un sabor metálico llegó a su boca, sentía que no tenía nada, puesto que de ser así lo hubiesen limpiado rápidamente, pero el sabor perduraba. Y el grito desgarrador de ¡Granada! que provino de uno de sus cadetes le heló la sangre.

Sintió su cuerpo levantarse por los aires, por unos minutos el dolor se había ido. Por unos minutos ya no sentía incomodidad. Pero cuando supo que la gravedad lo atraería nuevamente al frío y duro suelo… despertó.

—¡Booth! —gruñó Temperance, un poco irritada pero asimismo con toques de angustia; sintió la mano de su colega ir a su frente—. ¡Maldición, estás ardiendo en fiebre!, ¡debo llamar a Ángela!

Sólo con esas últimas cuatro palabras reaccionaste, tomaste de la mano a tu compañera y, recuperando la noción del tiempo y lugar, apreciaste la oficina de Brennan en el Jeffersonian y a ti, acostado en su sofá. Jadeaste involuntariamente al escuchar un estruendo parecido a aquellas pistolas.

—Sólo es una tormenta —explicó Brennan—. Estás con fiebre, Booth. Debes conseguirme un permiso para un arma, ¡si hubiera tenido una, no hubieses caído en aquél río! Espero comprendas la importancia que le doy —Seeley la miró y sin asentir cerraste los ojos.

Escuchaste el bufido que soltó tu compañera y el teclear de un celular.

—¿Ángela? Booth tiene fiebre, ¿puedes venir? Al parecer también está delirando, lo encontré en mi sofá gritando sangre. Sí. Dile que se vaya, hoy no podré acompañarlo. De acuerdo, gracias.

Joseph no comprendió mucho de la conversación, pero prefirió no darle importancia. Aún con su mano sujetando la manga de Bones los brazos de Morfeo volvieron a arrastrarlo a la inconciencia…

Y quizá, hoy podría dormir tranquilo. Porque tenía a su doctora preferida a un costado, velando su sueño, porque supo que con ella aquellas pesadillas —de un pasado que en estos momentos no quería recordar— se irían tan prontamente como llegaran. Porque Booth sabía que su cuenta estaba en rojo, chorreaba grandes hileras de aquél rojizo líquido. Porque sabía que en una guerra jamás habría una victoria, sólo ganaría aquél que menos muertes tuvo, aquél que —pese a todo— sólo buscaba una falsa ilusión de libertad.

Porque con Bones a su lado él no tendría miedo… miedo de lo que alguna vez fue, es y siempre será…

—Descansa, agente —intentó bromear, pésimamente, su amiga. Sin embargo, una leve sonrisa le sacó.

Porque, por una vez en su vida, él no quería ser el creyente. Dejaría que Brennan lo consolara como tantas veces él hizo por ella…

—Debemos practicar tus chistes, Bones —burló él sin mucho ánimo y sintió una delicada mano en su frente.

Porque el _agente_ Seeley Booth _quería_ mucho a la _doctora_ Temperance Brennan.


	6. Viñeta V - Ángela

Bueno, hum. La idea me la dieron en FFL. Así que aquí está la otra viñeta. ¿Alguna idea que se les ocurra para el siguiente? C:

**Sonrisas**

_No tengo todo calculado, ni una vida resuelta._

_Sólo tengo una sonrisa y espero una de vuelta._

-Calle13-

Ángela sabe, sospecha muy bien. No por nada es _la_ mejor amiga, no por nada es la artista, aquella que en lienzos plasma la verdad que un rostro puede ocultar.

—¿A dónde van? —curioseó, dejando sus lápices en la mesa de frente.

Montenegro puede ser un misterio, la chica linda, la chica tierna; la que en un beso puede despertar tus más salvajes sentidos y en otro terminar. Es aquella que vive la vida en el momento, piensa en el futuro y quiere… ama a sus amigos.

—Un poco de cerveza —respondió Brennan, acomodando su bolsa.

—Algo de comida Tailandesa —añadió Booth sonriente.

—¿Vienen? —interrogó la antropóloga.

Es por eso que cuando los vio sabía que algo sucedía.

—No, gracias —respondió Hodgins por ella. Y Ángela le sonrió.

—De acuerdo —ultimó Booth antes de salir con Bones a su lado.

Porque ella sabía que aquellas sonrisas que se dedicaban eran las mismas que ella le otorgaba a Jack. Porque ella los conocía, porque ella era un artista.

—¿Por qué sonríen? —habló el castaño con el volumen de voz necesario para que sólo ella le escuchase.

Angy suspiró divertida.

—La sonrisa es algo que a un artista no le pueden ocultar, Hodgins.

Oh sí, Montenegro desde el primer momento lo supo…

—Y la sonrisa que ellos se dan es tan hermosa como misteriosa.

Ellos se amaban.


	7. Viñeta VI - Booth

**Rawr!** Anuncios, anuncios everywhere~

Sobre_: "Tontos" de Ranmna 1/2_

Mi computadora se descompuso y deberé ir a cibers, considero que debido a que no tendré el tiempo a mi gusto tardaré de dos a tres semanas en completar los siguientes capítulos. Si algo se hace, se debe hacer bien ¿no? :'3

Sobre_: "Adiós, Jimmy" de House M.D [SLASH]  
_

Probablemente tarde de dos a cuatro semanas en acabar los capítulos, ya que como son los capítulos más importantes de la historia deben de ser bien desarrollados. Éso sí, el capítulo 3 (que en realidad es el 1 parte II) ya está publicado, dense una pasadita y dejen unos cuantos reviews, ¿se animan? :'3

Los invito a leer_: "Tiempo" de Avengers [Movie/SLASH]_

La primera vez que juego con el mundo de Marvel, así que. ¿Se animan? Un pequeño summary "—¿A dónde va? —escuchaste de Bruce antes de tomar el picaporte. /*/ —A luchar con sus fantasmas del pasado —respondió Tony, y tú azotaste la puerta al salir."

Demás cosas importantes: _General_

Para los Potter's fans tengo un Drarry en espera que, considero, será de su agrado. Allá a las Inufans~ pues un Sesshome romanticón tocará su puerta y las fans de la pareja cannon les tengo un regalo también~ Por éste, son viñetas así no es tanto embrollo, lol.

* * *

**Renuncia de cargos:** Bones no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs, excepto la trama.

¡Disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribirlo!

Den ideas, todas son bien recibidas c:

* * *

Gracias a: **Anto Bones 16**, **CrhisBooth26637**, **NoodleBones**,** Guest**, **Anonybones**, **emily byb 35** por comentar. ¡Sus reviews me animan más de lo que creen! Lamento no contestar por privado (a los que deba), el tiempo me come (literalmente) lol

* * *

**Sueños**

* * *

"Es tan grande lo que siento por ti, que tenerte no bastará".

**Alejandro Sanz** (_La fuerza del corazón_)

* * *

Jadeas, la tienes entres tus brazos, y toda palabra que quisiste en un momento decir termina por desaparecer al besarla con devoción. Mordiendo con delicadeza iniciante para introducir tu lengua en un vaivén que ninguno de los dos desea detener, dejando que aquellos resplandecientes hilos de saliva caigan por su barbilla; volviendo a morder aquellos labios con los que tanto tiempo soñaste tocar, pasando de la pasión al desenfreno y, posteriormente, a terminar con la delicadeza.

Recuperan el aire perdido y ella inclina su cabeza a un costado y tú sonríes, porque te inclinas a besar la piel descubierta. Mordisqueas, chupas, lames y marcas… para dejar un collar de besos alrededor de su cuello, subir por un costado hasta besar con ternura sus pómulos y parte de sus párpados que se encontraban cerrados por el placer; acaricias su espalda y sus cintura con devoción, admirando con la yema de los dedos cada porción de piel que se te permite tocar.

Muerdes el lóbulo de su oreja y la escuchas jadear. Por un momento te sientes el mejor hombre del mundo, el único que en verdad logra sacarle aquellos suspiros que no son sólo de placer, sino, de ternura. Exhalas un poco de tu aire caliente y escuchas una pequeña risilla brotando de sus labios, tiembla entre tus brazos y tú te permites sonreír de nueva cuenta para bajar a sus hombros y besarle. La abrazas, aspiras su aroma. Queriendo grabarla en tu memoria, como si temieses que algún día ya no la puedas ver más.

—_Booth… __—_gime y te vez, sin siquiera saberlo, repitiendo la acción con el nombre de tu amada.

—_Brennan…_ —suspiras, liberando un placer que jamás creíste posible que existiese. Como si tus labios hubieran esperado una eternidad de sufrimiento para poder pronunciar aquella palabra.

Y te sentiste también, tan correcto que la abrazaste más hacía ti. Disfrutando de esos segundos que se te fueron proporcionados. Suspiraste pesadamente y abriste los ojos de nueva cuenta. No había nadie.

—Maldición —resoplaste, porque no era la primera (ni la última) vez que tenías aquellos sueños con tu compañera.

Tocaste el espacio vacío de la cama, tan frío, tan real. Las yemas de tus dedos recorrieron toda aquella pequeña extensión en busca del calor que se les fue arrebatado. Oh, mierda. Realmente dolía.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza quisiste regresar a aquél sueño tan pasional, del cual te viste arrastrado a la realidad de manera brusca, querías buscarla. Tenerla entre tus brazos una vez más y decir su nombre hasta que te quedaras afónico.

Porque sabías que aunque ella fuera tu amiga, a ti no te bastaba eso. Porque la querías tanto; porque sabías que el tiempo sólo había acrecentado lo que en un inicio se debió de haber dado es que dolía, te dolía como jamás habías imaginado. Porque a veces querías regresar a la guerra y recibir aquellos disparos ya que, quizá, por una vez en la vida, aquellos balazos no dolían tanto como el desamor.


	8. Viñeta VII - Brennan

Gracias a:**Anto Bones 16**,** Guest **y **emily byb 35** por comentar. ¡Sus reviews me animan más de lo que creen! Lamento no contestar por privado (a los que deba), el tiempo me come (literalmente) lol

* * *

**Renuncia de cargos:** Bones no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs, excepto la trama.

¡Disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribirlo!

Den ideas, todas son bien recibidas c:

* * *

_~Prometo continuar los otros FF's lo antes posible~_

* * *

**Cumpliendo el reto que me pusieron por inbox: **

_Brennan, Brennan, ¡Brennan!_

_¡Dios!_

_La antropóloga hizo __**enojar**__ a Booth. Sin saber el porqué. ¡__**Enojar**__! Y una conversación con Angy le ayudará a abrir (levemente y de una manera demaaaaaasiado literal) los ojos. ¿Qué pasará?_

_R3tú: Quiero una bonita narración tipo "Bones murmura, Booth la se toman de las manos, ella masajea sus manos. Se siente cansada. Angy ingresa a escena y todo se vuelve obscuro"_

Haha, bueno. Esto me ha costado, más que nada porque la idea en sí no la tenía clara, así que lamento si no ha quedado como ustedes esperaban pero, después de todo esto, considero que ha salido aceptable para que les agrade mínimamente.

* * *

**Pequeños detalles... que no siempre son vistos**

* * *

Brennan suspira.

La antropóloga se siente cansada, pero se muestra renuente a abandonar los huesos en aquél estado, tan deplorable… científicamente conocidos, pero personalmente en anonimato. Ocultando la vida de la persona que una vez fueron, recubierto de tejidos y órganos unidos con el fin de una movilidad.

Masajea sus sienes lentamente, rayando en lo suave. Suelta un suspiro de agotamiento mientras estira sus músculos tensos, realizando pequeños movimientos circulares (asimismo de estiramientos) para recuperar la movilidad que se le fue arrebatada al entumecerlos por mantenerlos en grandes lapsos de tiempo sobre la misma posición.

—¿Brennan? —Angy, ingresa a la habitación.

Temperance la mira, dejando su sien, sin soltar sus huesos con la otra mano; al menos eso lograba distraerle.

—¿Qué pasa, Ángela? —responde ella con voz cansada, queriendo o no sonar de esa manera.

—Tenemos que hablar —y la antropóloga, de manera seca, deposita los huesos en la mesa. Porque Bones sabe que cuando su amiga dice ésas tres palabras algo _complicado_ (como la psicología) le avecina.

—Estamos conversando, Ángela…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —suelta Montenegro, depositando su libreta en una parte de la mesa y tomando asiento en un banco, invitando a su amiga a repetir su acción—. Booth está enojado.

—Lo sé —responde Temperance—. Desconozco el porqué, pero (y realmente detesto esto) no logro comprender su estado de ánimo; ayer se mostraba como siempre y hoy si quiera me dirige la palabra. Comprendo que como persona humana necesite su espacio para ir a alcoholizar su sistema inmunológico y acostarse con mujeres para desahogar la frustración sexual que presenta, sólo que no-

—¡Brennan! —reprocha la chica, interrumpiéndola—. Escúchate, en todo ése hilo de conversación arrojaste la razón del enojo de Booth.

—Odio la psicología, Ángela —bufa Bones—. No comprendo lo que todos me quieren decir, al parecer piensan que fui la culpable del enojo de Booth ¡no los entiendo!

—¡Pero lo fuiste, querida! —resopla Angy.

—No encuentro una razón lógica para su comportamiento —insiste la antropóloga.

—¡Está enojado por eso precisamente, Brennan! —regaña la artista—. Escúchate —repite—, hablas como si Booth se comportara exactamente como toda silueta de hombría que tu crees que es. ¡Él no es un mujeriego! Sabes perfectamente las ideologías de fidelidad que tiene.

—Como todo humano, él necesita encontrar a una mujer para desahogar sus frustraciones sexuales —murmura Bones.

—Él no quiere a cualquier mujer —sonríe Montenegro. Por primera vez, hasta el punto de hacer brillar algo en sus ojos—. Es fiel, a sus ideas, a su corazón —sigue, evitando ser interrumpida por la antropóloga—; sé que lo sabes, cariño. Pero deberías dejar de ver todo de manera racional y ser un poco más observadora en cosas que para ti no son importantes —suspira—. Te llevarás una grata sorpresa.

Tempe le mira. Dispuesta a decir algo cuando el celular de Ángela suena.

—¿Diga? —responde la artista.

—_Pearly Gates*, tu chico está tirado en alguna parte del desierto. Dile que lo que encuentre es un regalo, cariño. Papi fuera._

—¿P-Papá? —responde titubeante, pero la línea yacía muerta.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestiona Bones.

Angy resopla y niega con levedad, manteniendo una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro.

—Hodigns está en problemas —sume los hombros, restando importancia—. Tú ocúpate de lo que a Booth respecta, amiga. Lo digo en serio, Brenny, ve más allá de lo que tu racionalidad puede; no te cubras los ojos ante hechos inexplicables y carentes de lógica, ellos te llevarán a la verdad.

La antropóloga suspira, como en un inicio.

Ve a su amiga irse y a los huesos aún en aquella mesa.

Brennan se siente perdida.

Y, éso, es algo a lo que ella no está acostumbrada…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

* El personaje de Angela Montenegro (Michaela Conlin) tiene el ápodo de 'Pearly Gates'. Este es el nombre de una de las muchas guitarras que tiene Billy Gibbons, miembro de la banda ZZ Top. Importante figura para la música, que a su vez, interpreta en determinados episodios al padre de Angela, un enigmático rockero que colecciona guitarras, coches y armas. Entre otras cosas, está obsesionado con secuestrar a Hodgins para, por ejemplo, hacerle tatuajes.

* * *

¿Reviews? Recuerden, den ideas para los siguientes capítulos ;') y esperen un encuentro más cercano entre Tempe y Booth


	9. Viñeta VIII - Parker

**VIII**

Porque verla sonreír le gustaba.

No de una forma romántica ni mucho menos, era su _amiga_ —sin mencionar que ella era _mucho _mayor que él para pensar de esa forma— Bones era… una muy querida persona que se había sabido ganar su cariño

Ésa persona que había estado con él y su _papá_.

Ayudándolos, en cierta forma. Siempre ahí, aún cuando todo aquello emocional presentaba una banalidad para ella… nunca dejando que apagaras la llama de tus sueños.

Por eso, cuando vio a Brennan _ahí_.

Sentada de manera rígida en el hospital, con un semblante de dolor; sus ojos opacos, sin vida… algo malo cruzó por su mente. Pero siempre quiso seguir con ése ánimo, porque _su amiga Bones_ le había enseñado que no podía dar nada por hecho hasta tener las pruebas necesarias. Porque _él_ quería creer —de verdad que sí— en lo que _su amiga Bones_ le había dicho.

Caminó —de una manera tan lenta que hasta a él mismo le pareció un poco fastidioso—, sin detener su marcha. Sin ver a los doctores, sin ver a aquellas personas que trabajan con su padre recargados en la pared, pero el sollozo que soltó la señorita que estaba sentada a un costado del que parecía ser un Hodings cubierto de vendas lo heló.

No avanzó.

No quería, no _podía avanzar._

—¿Q-Qué pasó? —le susurró a Temperance, haciendo que le mirara con melancolía. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle. _¿Por qué lloraba? Aún no le habían dicho nada_.

—Parker… —fue lo que le dijo Bones antes pararse y abrazarlo, aunque eso a ella le pareciera una estupidez él era un niño, el hijo de su _mejor amigo_—. Booth está en coma…

El niño no miró a nadie.

Lloró, abrazado de ella.

Bones, sólo lo apretujó hacia sí, dándole fuerzas.

Porque verla sonreír era algo que le gustaba a Parker —sintió como ella se arrodillaba, haciendo que él la pudiese abrazar más cómodamente—. Pero verla con los ojos opacos y sin llorar, era algo que detestaba.

Porque sabía que _su amiga Bones_ no se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos, era por eso que no lagrimeaba como todos en la habitación; porque Parker y su papá la conocían también que se podían sentir privilegiados —se apretujó más, haciendo que gruesas lágrimas cayeran por su pálido rostro—.

—Todo estará bien, Parker —le dijo ella—. Tu padre es fuerte.

Y la calidez de su voz lo tranquilizó. Parker sabía que ella no lloraría, _entonces él lo haría por los dos_, se dijo. Porque Parker sabía que _su Bones_ —de él como de su padre— era la fortaleza que los dos necesitaban y no se dejaría vencer, porque él era un niño y ella… _su mejor amiga, _la adulta que aún con dolor debía mostrar fortaleza.

Porque Parker sabía que ella los quería a los dos. Como los dos la querían a ella…


	10. Viñeta IX - Sweets

Gracias a:** Anto Bones 16, Guest, fabiana . vivas . 12, Anonybones, evonii, Dianuuka, ChrisBooth26637 **y **emily byb 35 ryk **por comentar. ¡Sus reviews me animan más de lo que creen!

* * *

**Renuncia de cargos:** Bones no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs, excepto la trama.

¡Disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribirlo!

Den ideas, todas son bien recibidas c:

* * *

**IX**

* * *

Cuando Sweets los atendió la primera vez vio algo que en sus años de vida podría llegar a describir con facilidad, era un aura, un ambiente tan conocido para él que al escuchar sus voces se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Lance fue contratado para ser el psicólogo de Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan, así que cuando aceptó el empleo tuvo la idea de que sería una pareja laboral más, aburrida, profesional pero como todos en la vida presentaban un problema de comunicación… la idea persistió hasta que ingresaron en aquél estudio y el psicólogo los vio por primera vez.

Ambos distaban demasiado de la primera imagen que se figuró en su mente.

Empero, como todo buen profesional, dejó aquella cálida pero confusa reacción en su cuerpo de lado y prosiguió a hacer las preguntas que con tanto ahínco había elaborada; improvisando cuando la situación lo requería. Ambos se mostraban renuentes a soltar más información de la debida, así que optó por utilizar una carta más.

"_¿Son ustedes pareja?_" había dicho. Espero una afirmación o negación, pero… lo que vino quizá lo dejó un poco descolocado.

"_Por supuesto que somos pareja, la mejor de hecho. Nadie se nos puede comparar_" sonrió el agente del FBI.

"_Considero, Booth, que se refería a un sentido romántico y no a lo laboral_" intervino la antropóloga.

Lance jamás olvidaría aquella imagen.

La tímida sonrisa pero frescura del agente.

La intelectualidad pero belleza de la forense.

El nudo volvió a su garganta y dio como finalizada la sesión cuando ambos salieron presurosos por la puerta de su despacho rumbo a un trabajo de última hora. Aquella vez Sweets se permitió sonreír.

En el resto de las sesiones comenzó a darse cuenta.

La pareja número 12, del archivero B tenía un serio problema. Y Lance lo había descubierto. Comenzó a redactar su bitácora.

**Bitácora, **por Lance Sweet**. **

**Registros de avances por:** sesión correspondiente.

**Archivero** B

**Pareja **12

* * *

_Abril 12:_ La pareja se muestra renuente a desvelar su pasado. **Nota:** muestran indicios de trauma y abandono.

* * *

_Mayo 3: _Temparence Brennan sufrió un ataque en un caso, se mostraba tranquila pese a todo. Seeley Booth mostraba especial ahínco en permanecer a su lado durante toda la sesión; pronunció palabras malsonantes cuando el relato de la forense concluyó. **Nota:** Nunca se soltaron de las manos, podría interpretarse como un medio de confort.

* * *

_Mayo 4:_ El agente del FBI se presentó solo. **Nota:** al parecer sólo necesitaba un lugar para mostrar sus temores del día anterior.

* * *

_Mayo 20: _La antropóloga no acudió a la sesión. El agente se mostró renuente a responder algo, se fue después de la tercera interrogativa. **Nota:** Temparence Brennan había acudido a una cita con un desconocido para lo que parecía ser un encuentro meramente sexual. Seeley mostraba indicios de inconformidad.

* * *

_Mayo 21: _El agente del FBI acudió en la madrugada a una sesión improvisada. **Nota:** Temparence había salido satisfecha de su encuentro sexual.

* * *

_Junio 1:_ Ningún agente acudió a su cita. **Nota:** El agente Seeley se encontraba herido según los informes recibidos.

* * *

_Junio 6:_ La sesión duró menos de lo acordado. Nerviosismo latente departe del agente y confusión de la forense. **Nota:** Booth esperó a que su compañera partiera, hizo la interrogante más extraña. _Mi cuerpo reacciona a su voz, ¿qué sucede?_ **Nota 2:** el agente muestra un caso de ansiedad, producido por la cercanía de su colega.

**Primer recordatorio:** indagar más sobre su relación laboral.

* * *

Bitácora que con el paso del tiempo transformó en su primer libro: _Bones, el corazón del asunto._

Satisfecho comenzó con la corrección de cada página.

La primera vez que Sweets los vio sintió aquellos lazos tan familiares que eran la aceptación y el cariño. La segunda vez que los atendió, comprobó que él mismo esperaba sentirse cómodo al dialogar con ellos. En el resto de las sesiones comprobó que el estar con aquellos agentes era como estar con sus, ya difuntos, padres adoptivos. Al escribir su libro Lance sólo pudo ser consiente de una cosa: la relación que ésos dos individuos presentaban lo hacía feliz.

Así que al término de aquella sesión tomó su libreta y, con pulcra letra, comenzó a redactar una breve información.

* * *

_Agosto 8:_ La pareja comenzó a desvelar su pasado. **Nota: **Jamás se soltaron de las manos, muestra de apoyo incondicional. **Nota 2: **El agente del FBI no dejaba de mirar a su colega. **Segundo recordatorio: **Lograr que ambos agentes aclararan sus sentimientos alejados del ámbito laboral.


	11. Viñeta X - Sweets y los agentes

**Pequeños pasos para lograr la gracia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

_Atención a todos los oficiales que rodeen el área 45, repito, a todos los oficiales que rodeen el área 45: mantengan a todo civil alejado en un radio de 2 kilómetros con respecto al punto 0 del área. Se presenta situación peligrosa con explosivos de alcance desconocido. Reitero, mantengan a todo civil…_

Seeley masajeó el puente de su nariz, movimientos cortos y circulares. Rememorando lo ocurrido en el día.

—Agente —habló Lance—. ¿Algo más que desee agregar?

El hombre cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar cómo había ocurrido todo. El día había iniciado como cualquier otro, aún en puerta el caso de Anastasya Shilwakima: la muerta encontrada el día anterior como bandera en un mástil. Intentando omitir el mensaje de la radio intentó recordar otra cosa… nada.

Sólo sabía que Temperance, **_su_** antropóloga, era una de las rehenes de un pseudo maniático sexual. Sólo sabía que ése idiota tenía a mano el detonante de los explosivos; tenía conocimiento que si no actuaba rápido todo terminaría ahí…

—Todo culminó como debería —la voz de su colega lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. El agente logró detener al delincuente y yo resulté levemente herida.

—Muy bien —murmuró Sweets mientras hacía unas anotaciones en su carpeta—. En ese caso, ¿a qué debo la razón de su visita?

—Es Booth… —siguió la mujer—. Él ha mostrado indicios de ser posesivo para con mi persona, le disparó a un camarero en un bar la noche anterior por mostrar una expresión corporal de cortejo.

Seeley maldijo por lo bajo mientras Bones lo miraba intrigada; Sweets sonrió de manera suave, casi rayando en lo invisible mientras hacía más anotaciones antes de culminar la sesión con una plática de la moralidad (dando pequeñas insinuaciones —en cierta manera— sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía debido a que ya no ocultara su sentir para con la doctora Brennan).

La nota que ése día se hizo Lance le valió lo suficiente para ir a festejar con unos tragos. _Su trabajo era magnífico._

Las sesiones siguieron, Sweets acumulaba mayor material para una próxima obra literaria, haciendo notas, observaciones de progresos. Una nueva bitácora. El día 16 de Noviembre Lance dejó la fecha de su agenda en blanco, no obstante se hizo una nota mental.

_La pareja número 12 del archivero B __**no**__ había llegado. Preguntar la razón de la manera más profesional posible, pidiendo detalles cuando descubran la verdad detrás de cada sesión._

Al fin y al cabo, ésas dos personas las consideraba la mejor familia que podía pedir. Siempre había una oportunidad de volver a ser feliz y Lance Sweets haría lo que sea para lograr sus metas para con ellos.

.

.

.

.

Booth la besó con delicadeza, sin mucho apuro. Grabando en su memoria aquél momento con satisfacción. Deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno, memorizando con la yema de sus dedos cada porción de piel que le era proporcionada; besó, a manera de línea, desde sus pómulos hasta el inicio de la mandíbula. Succionando.

_Disfrutando._

La movió, de tal forma en que ella quedara sentada en su regazo. Jugó un poco con su cabello para después seguir su camino por la espalda y llegar a la conexión del porta-bustos **(1)**, desabrochándolo. Sintiendo cómo una corriente electrizante invadía su espina dorsal al sentirla reír contra su cuello.

La sintió besar su hombro izquierdo, lentamente. La abrazó, con ímpetu, sin dejar de proporcionar aquellas delicadas caricias.

—Todo está bien, Booth —le dijo al oído. El agente cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Estuve a punto de perderte, Bones —soltó, débilmente, el hombre—. Sin saber qué hacer, con el tiempo en contra —la antropóloga besó su hombro nuevamente—. Pensé lo peor… Tuve miedo, Brennan._ Miedo_ de _no_ volverte a _ver_.

—Pero estoy aquí. En este momento —le susurró. Separándose un poco le hizo mirarle y le sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía, llevando sus manos para remarcar el demacrado rostro por la preocupación de una riesgosa situación; el agente soltó el aire que nuevamente había acumulado, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Bones juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos, dejando que llorara.

—Tengo miedo, Bones —musitó él—. Un _miedo_ que jamás quiero volver a sentir.

—Estoy aquí y ahora, es todo lo que puedo prometer —concluyó la mujer mientras besaba sus labios.

Quizá en su próxima sesión con Sweets, ya que era muy seguro que la de hoy se hubiera perdido ya, éste le pueda explicar el porqué siempre repetía la misma pregunta.

_'¿Son lo suficientemente felices para poder confiar en el otro?' _

Bones siempre respondía de manera analítica sobre su compañerismo laboral con los pros y contras adheridos. Booth un tanto sentimental, siempre sonriente.

Era el día de hoy cuando veía una segunda interpretación a la interrogante, la antropóloga sonrió.

Temperance Brennan era _feliz confiando_ en Seeley Booth

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento horriblemente la demora pero la idea no salía :'c

Una chica, anónima, mandó un mensaje a mi tumblr y me dio una idea: propongan temas, qué quieren leer exactamente. Me refiero a que, bueno, digan por ejemplo: celos entre equiz y ye personajes o momentos lemmon, lol.

Desde ya, gracias por comentar.

_** (1)**__ Brasier._


	12. Viñeta XI - BoothBrennan

**N/A: **Esta viñeta va especialmente dedicada a **ChrisBooth26637** ya que ella proporcionó la idea. Con respecto a las demás las estoy elaborando, comprensión… ¡agh!

¡Oh, sí! Chris, conforme leas sabrás que faltaron el primer, segundo, quinto, sexto y octavo mes; tenía la idea de alargar ésta viñeta con una segunda parte, vista desde el punto de vista de Booth al pasar el primer día sin Brennan; aunque eso lo dejaré a tu decisión ya que la idea es completamente tuya (:

Y agradezco sus comentarios, me animan cada día más. Ow~

**Recuerdos**

Booth sonrió mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bones, apenas era el tercer mes embarazo y no podía evitar imaginarse ya la cara de su pequeño; quizá tendría la inteligencia de su madre, quizá le gustaran los mismos deportes que él, probablemente sacaría su sonrisa y el tierno ceño fruncido que Brennan podía poner.

Posiblemente, cuando creciera, sería el mejor alumno de algún instituto, sacaría buenas calificaciones y le enseñaría a todos que con esfuerzo se puede conseguir lo que se propone, un pequeño _campeón_. Talvez si fuera niña la mantendría más vigilada, amenazaría a cualquier posible pretendiente y recibiría regaños de su esposa; aunque vamos, ella sería su _princesa_.

Sonrió con mayor anhelo.

Vio a Tempe removerse entre sueños, acercándose de manera inconsciente a su cuerpo y lo supo. No importaban los 'quizá', él amaría a su bebé con la misma fuerza con la que amaba a su chica.

.

.

.

Al cuarto mes de embarazo Bones comenzaba con los… _antojos_. Cada uno tan diferente al otro, de salado a dulce, de amargo a empalagoso, de suave a fuerte. A veces, bueno… en ocasiones _no sólo eran_ por comida. Booth apreció la diferencia de cada uno con el mismo gusto.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó el agente mientras volvía a su tarea (después de hacer desaparecer su camisa) y besaba la quijada de su esposa. Hizo un camino de estos, deteniéndose en el hueco de su cuello para succionarlo con mayor ímpetu.

—¡Booth! —soltó ella después de una encantadora sonrisa, acción que fue correspondida. Seeley sabía cuánto molestaba a Temperance que su cuerpo reaccionara fuera de su racionalidad.

Se abrazaron, entre besos pasionales, jamás pasando a algo más allá. Entre caricias y risas nacientes de sus pechos hablaron de trivialidades… esperando a que su bebé se acomodara, que encontrara una forma en la que estuviese más cómoda; porque hacer el amor es una conexión que no sólo se realiza a base de acciones sexuales (que si bien no son negadas tampoco eran únicas y necesarias), son palabras, son miradas, son momentos que te llevan al éxtasis con la simple idea de tener a aquella persona ante ti.

—Te amo —musitó el militar.

Juntaron sus frentes, haciendo rozar sus narices con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando del tacto que por tanto tiempo se negaron y ahora más que nunca necesitaban.

—Te amo, Booth —quizá fue el momento, quizá fue cuando abrió sus ojos y encontró su brillante mirada repleta de ternura, quizá sólo fue un efímero roce pero, a Seeley, ésas tres palabras nunca en la vida le supieron tan a gloria como ahora y sonrió. Sólo sonrió.

Era feliz.

Eran felices.

Booth no podía pedir más.

.

.

.

En el séptimo mes de embarazo sucedió el primer accidente. El primero en el cual intentaron acabar con la vida de la antropóloga, el mes que marcaría el inicio de lo peligroso.

—Estoy bien, Booth —intentó calmar a su pareja. Brennan suspiró, masajeando su vientre—. No digo que no haya tenido miedo —siguió, intentando medir sus palabras, buscando las correctas para expresar su sentir. Odiaba ser tan… poco considerada—, es sólo que todo está… bien, ahora.

—¡Nada está malditamente bien, Brennan! —Riñó su esposo al cabo de unos minutos—. ¡Ésa maldita bala estuvo a punto de darte!, ¡no tienes que poner en riesgo tu vida por mí!

—¿Y puedes tú decidir eso, Seeley?

—¿A-A qué te refieres?

—¿Puedes tú decidir por los dos? —la voz se le quebró. Temperance odiaba que sus hormonas estuvieran descontroladas—. ¿Q-Qué hubiera pasado si la bala te daba a ti?, ¿no pensaste en el impacto que hubiera sido para mí el verte caer en sangre? ¡Ya perdí a muchas personas así, Booth! N-No quiero perder a nadie más —soltó un leve quejido—. No quiero perderte, no a ti…

El agente se inclinó en la camilla y abrazó a la antropóloga, masajeó su espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Besó el inicio de su cuello hasta el final de sus mejillas, rozó su nariz de manera suave contra las sienes de su esposa, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma.

—Lo lamento. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? —habló entre respiraciones rápidas—. Y-Yo sólo no quiero que nada te pase, luché por esto tanto como tú, Brennan. He perdido y he visto cómo perder las cosas más importantes en mi vida, no quiero que eso suceda contigo y mi hija, no… no sé si podré soportarlo —inhaló aire, escogiendo las mejores palabras y la abrazó más, tratando de dar todo de sí en aquella acción. Brennan sólo trató de guardar el aroma de Seeley en sus registros cerebrales; _caoba_ y algo más…

—Estaremos juntos, Booth. Los dos lucharemos por esto, ¿verdad?

—Mientras estemos juntos nada malo pasará, Bones. Es una promesa.

Entre abrazos, lágrimas y silencios de aceptación se quedaron en aquella camilla, disfrutando uno del otro. Esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran y, corriendo cómo toda buena persona histérica, azotaran la puerta sólo para cuestionar no un cómo, no un qué ni un porqué… simple y sencillamente un: _¿están bien?_

Porque en la vida no hay caso más importante que la salud de un amigo, de una _familia_. De _su_ familia.

.

.

.

Al noveno mes de embarazo las cosas no resultaron cómo hubiesen querido, pero su pequeña bebé estaba con ellos. Fue uno de los meses más problemáticos y cortos de su relación.

No importaba el asesino, ni que hubiesen tenido a su bebé en un granero. Sólo importaba que la tenían ahí entre lloriqueos, entre sus brazos.

—Es hermosa —soltó el agente, besando la frente de sus dos mujeres.

El noveno mes fue el más problemático y corto de su relación… pese a todo ése mes marcó un todo en su nueva vida. Bones nunca olvidaría la mirada que les otorgó Booth.

Su mejor sonrisa, con una fina capa de sudor, sus ojos irritados y cansados por el día tan movido que tuvieron. Las lágrimas contenidas que podía percibir en ellos, por un momento Brennan dudó… ¿y si todo esto no era cómo él hubiera esperado? Pero toda idea negativa se fue de su mente cuando sintió a su bebita removerse aún entre sollozos y el cálido abrazo en la cual fue envuelta por los brazos de su esposo. Quizá, quizá tener una familia era todo esto.

Ambos sonrieron. Nada sucedió como lo planearon, pero de algo estaban seguros; _todo fue lo mejor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bones lo vio correr, lo escuchó gritar su nombre. Fue un breve choque de miradas en donde sus ojos cafés denotaban tristeza y preocupación.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, Tempe —le dijo su padre, Brenann volvió a la realidad. Asintió, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, era incómodo… y demasiado sentimental para alguien como ella. Escuchó a Booth gritar su nombre otra vez y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos antes de mirarlo y arrancar el automóvil.

_Debían_ irse…

—Ve con cuidado, hija. Sigue el plan —repitió Max, viendo cómo su yerno corría desde el estacionamiento hacia ellos, con toda la velocidad y fuerza que le habían otorgado aquellos años los _Rangers_*****.

…Temperance y _su_ hija debían irse…

—Gracias, papá —musitó finalmente, incapaz de decir algo más apretó el acelerador y se fue, con la garganta ardiéndole como jamás creyó sentirla. Con dolor y algo más.

_…_Irse_ sin_ Seeley.

_"Mientras estemos juntos nada malo pasará, Bones. Es una promesa"_

—Lo siento, Booth —las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus pómulos y mejillas hasta la mandíbula, en donde se perdieron entre el cuello y la ropa.

.

.

.

En la acera, el agente sólo vio partir a su esposa e hija, maldijo y amenazó a Max pero no hizo nada más (porque su suegro solamente le había dicho que era lo mejor), hizo el ademán de seguirlas. Ir a su auto y hacer que la carcacha funcionara o tomar cualquier automóvil a su alcance, cualquier cosa que le auxiliara a alcanzarlas… pero no lo hizo. Seeley Booth sintió un hueco en su alma, un nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas haciéndole escocer lo ojos y la impotencia de la situación.

Pero se quedó _ahí_, _observando_ **sin** _moverse_. Algo en su interior le decía que era lo mejor.

Cuando vio al auto doblar la esquina el agente lo supo: la promesa (al igual que su corazón) se había roto.

**.*.**

**.**

**.**

***Rangers: **Regimiento 75 del Ejército de Estados Unidos.

¿Reviews?


End file.
